Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime (Vol 2): Restore What's Undone
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Takes place after Spiderboy: Shattered! Spiderboy's soul is fragmented across the Transformers: Prime Universe. And with his soul scattered, his powers are also drained, can Spiderboy and the Auto-Bots fix what has come undone before it is too late! No bad/mean reviews please. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime. Vol 2.**

**Restore What's Undone.**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hoped you all enjoyed Spiderboy: Shattered. Alot of people really wanted another Transformers: Prime crossover so here it is. Sorry I didn't tell you guys in Spiderboy: Shattered about this crossover, I didn't realize I could make another Transformers: Prime crossover out of it and I'm sorry if Spiderboy: Shattered seemed not as good as my other stuff, I had the flu when I made those chapters so I was tired, plus I had alot of homework from school, but I'm back! So I hope you all enjoy this new Transformers: Prime crossover, and hopfully after this one I might make a third one. But we'll see how this one does. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and please review no bad/mean reviews. ENJOY!**

He hadn't left his sight, not for a moment. Not since Dead-Man had blew up a grenade in his face* (Spiderboy: Shattered Chap. 3 -Mason). Bumblebee cradled Spiderboy, not wanting him to leave, not risking him hurt, not one bit. Spiderboy smiled up at Bumblebee.

" 'Bee, we need to go and get the other nine peices of my spider." Spiderboy said trying to get up. He slowly sat up in Bumblebee's cybertoinian arms.

("Ratchet is already on it. I made sure we didn't have anything to do today, unless a peice of the spider is found we have nothing to do. Besides bringing Raf to and from school.") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy smiled at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, can you at least let me swing around the base? I really need a stretch." Spiderboy said trying to get up again. "I may not have my reality powers, and my healing factor may not be the best, but I can always web-swing and my spider-sense is intact." Spiderboy said trying to convince Bumblebee. Bumblebee sighed unhappily.

("You're not going to stop are you?") Bumblebee asked. Spiderboy's smile grew a little.

"Nope." Spiderboy said web-zipping out of Bumblebee's arms. "But, I do need to move around a little, I'm starting to cramp up a little." Bumblebee rolled his optics.

("Fine, you can go for a swing.") Bumblebee beeped, giving into Spiderboy's wishes. ("But only for a few minutes.")

"Okay, mom." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee opened the door for him. Spiderboy spun a webline and was off. "Come and catch me 'Bee!" Spiderboy called over to Bumblebee already half way down the hallway. Bumblebee shrugged in a way that said 'might as well' and then raced off after Spiderboy.

**. . .**

"Lord Megatron, we have discovered an unknown energy flux in a place known to the humans as . . . New York City." Starscream reported.

"Send out a squad of vehicons to retreive the source." Megatron said turning to Starscream. The seeker nodded and then left the room.

**. . .**

_Every moment I forget to search for the fragments of my soul, I risk Megatron or M.E.C.H or even some random person finding it and they wouldn't know how to control that power. Only I can control that power._ Mason thought as Bumblebee pulled up next to the school where Jack, Miko and Raf went to. The three teen, auto-bot allies were sitting on the school's staircase, waiting for the three bots who had just parked next to the school.

"FINALLY! WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG TO GET HERE?!" Miko yelled at the top of her lungs. Bumblebee rooled down his side door window, revealing Mason's face to Jack, Miko and Raf.

"Sorry guys, that'd be me." Mason said smiling a little. Miko paused for a moment, trying to figure out who Mason was, where she had never seen him in his civillan form before. You could see the wheels turning in her head.

"AND WHO THE SCRAP ARE YOU?!" Miko yelled tired of thinking. Mason looked over at Jack.

"He knows who I am without the mask. I saved him at KO burger." Mason said before Jack nodded.

"Yeah, you did. Never really got to thank you Spidey." Jack said folding his arms, leaning back against a part of the stairs. Mason nodded a 'your welcome' as the three went with their auto-bot friends.

"So, why are you back in this universe?" Raf asked Mason as Bumblebee closed the side door and rolled up the window.

"My . . . soul, is fragmented across this universe. I have to find the last nine peices before anyone else does. And Bumblebee dragged me here to pick you guys up, he thought I could use the fresh air." Mason said as Raf buckled up. Arcee was the first to leave the school, then Bumblebee and then Bulkhead. "And because my soul is shattered, my powersare limited, I can only use the powers I was born with, like my spider-powers and healing factor, teleportaion and stuff like that. And if someone finds a fragment of me, they'll gain that fragment's power and that won't be good." Mason tried to explain. Raf nodded understandingly.

"Hey, uh . . ." Raf began to ask but stopped not knowing Mason's name.

"Mason." Mason helped Raf out.

" . . . Mason, do you know what caused all of that strange stuff the other day?" Raf asked. Mason knew he was talking about the shattering of the multiverse.

"It was a different version of me that tried to shatter the multiverse, myself, Bumblebee and Ravage stopped him, but not without shattering my soul." Mason said as the secert entrance to the base opened.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Raf said, Mason smiled at him, nodding a 'your welcome' as Bumblebee stopped in the middle of the room. Mason and Raf got out of Bumblebee before he transformed.

"Hey guys!" Smokescrean said walking into the room. "How was school?" Jack, Miko and Raf all looked at Smokescrean with a 'really?' face.

"Boring" The three of them said before racing up to their game area. Smokescrean shrugged.

"I thought humans loved school." Smokescrean said as Mason transformed into Spiderboy.

"I don't think anyone likes school, I know I don't, but I have to go because I need to maintain my cover." Spiderboy said before Agent Fowler came up on the giant computer screen.

"PRIME!" He yelled through the computer. The sound so loud everyone covered their ears, Rage even leakedout of Spiderboy in agony. "Where's Prime? We have an emergency in New York City that needs imediate attention!"

"What is it?" Spiderboy asked Agent Fowler.

"There are, can you believe this . . . SUPER-VILLIANS messing up Times Square!" Agent Fowler said loudly.

"Well, I know where I'm going to find a fragment!" Spiderboy said face palming. _I just hope no one has died. _Spiderboy thought as Ratchet opened a ground Bridge.

("I'm coming with you.") Bumblebee said, bending to behind Spiderboy. Spiderboy turned to Bumblebee.

"No. It's a peice of me, I can handle it!" Spiderboy said before rushing off, not giving Bumblebee a chance to reply. As the portal closed, a bad feeling washed over Bumblebee.

**. . .**

Spiderboy leaped out of the portal a split second before it closed. Spiderboy's eyes widened at the sight. The Hulk was smashing things left and right, Ghost Face was shooting people, but for some reason not killing them, and Dark Spider was fighting the police.

"Okay, this may be a little tougher than expected." Spiderboy said to himself before the three villains noticed him. "Oh, scrap." Spiderboy said as Hulk threw a car at him. Spiderboy leaped backwards, landing on a street light. "Okay, they're real, but not real. Real being physical, but not real because they're holding back . . . like the fragment that is controlling them doesn't want this! Of course!" Spiderboy said dodging the shots being fired at him by Ghost Face. "The fragments of me want to be whole again, they'll do anything to be whole, with me. Like I'd do anything to be with Bumblebee. Just have to help the fragment!" Spiderboy said punching Ghost Face in the face so hard his head popped off. The villain then disappeared. "One down, two to . . ." Spipderboy began to say before a car hit him in the back, sending him flying towards a building. Spiderboy crashed into the wall, and was then crushed by the car. "OW!" Spiderboy said flopping out of the indent he had made in the wall. "I think that broke half the bones in my body! Hate not having my healing factor at full strength." Spiderboy said leaping out of the way of another car.

"**HULK SMASH PUNY SPIDER!**" Hulk yelled as he threw more cars at Spiderboy. Spiderboy turned into stealth mode and got up behind Hulk. Spiderboy then venom stung Hulk in the neck before leaping away as Hulk smashed the ground. "**RRRAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Hulk yelled, falling to the ground. The Hulk disappeared as Spiderboy landed on a street light.

"The funny about that was, Hulk's not a villain, he just has a short temper. But YOU!" Spiderboy said lunging at Dark Spider, tackling the clone to the ground. "You're the very darkness I fight every day of my life! And to finally beat you . . ." Spiderboy said before stabbing Dark Spider in the head. " . . . is like a dream come true." Spiderboy then noticed a small dot on top of the tallest building in Times square. Spiderboy web-zipped towards the dot as Dark Spider disappeared. As Spiderboy got closer, the dot seemed to be struggling to get to him. Spiderboy grabbed the fragment as he reached the rooftop. It then sank into Spiderboy, disappearing within him. "Two down, eight to go." Spiderboy said before his spider-sense went off. Seven vehicons, three were air-based and four were ground-based. All seven vehicons began to fire at Spiderboy. "Woah, missed me! Too slow! Ha! You've gotta do better than that!" Spiderboy joked as he leaped from object to object, dodging the energon blasts and making his way to the street. One of the vehicons hit Spiderboy with a maximum blast, sending the teenaged superhero into the air, a air-born vehicon then rammed into Spiderboy in mid-air. Spiderboy fell to the street, crashing on to a truck.

"Surrender the object you have taken, and you may live." One of the ground-based vehicons said in their robot mode, aiming their blaster at Spiderboy's head.

"You want me to surrender my soul?! HA! FAT CHANCE!" Spiderboy said a split second before the vehicon fired a maximum blast. Rage quickly covered Spiderboy from head to toe, then created a symbiote shield. As the dust settled, Rage emerged from where Spiderboy had stood.

"_Ah, our other has let us out to play! Who's first?! _" The symbiote said before transforming it's right hand into a giant battle axe. Rage then sliced a vehicon's head off as the other six began to fire at him. The symbiote shot a tentacle from it's back at one of the air-based vehicons then, throwing it at two ground-based vehicons. The three vehicons exploded as the two last air-based vehicons began to fire at Rage as they flw towards the symbiote. Rage turned into his liquid form as the vehicons got close enough they couldn't turn, noth crashed into each other, creating a huge explosion. The last ground-based vehicon just stood there. Rage smiled at the vehicon as he grabbed it by the throat. The symbiote tounge slithered all over the decepticon's face. "_We are going to let you live, just so you can tell your master, that he should but out of our buisness._" Rage said before throwing the vehicon at a building. The decepticon dented the building before transforming, and driving away in fear. "_That was fun. We must do it again some time! _" Rage said before sinking back into Spiderboy's skin.

"Yes, we shoul Rage." Spiderboy said before teleporting back to base.

**. . .**

("ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU HURT? DID THEY HURT YOU? TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GET HURT!") Bumblebee beeped overly concerned, checking Spiderboy from head to toe in his bedroom.

"I'm fine 'Bee. I've got another fragment, and my reality powers are begining to return. They're just, low on power." Spiderboy said before making a swing made out of webbing. As Spiderboy sat down Bumblebee sat on his bed.

("So, what you told me about the fragments, they want to come back to you?" Bumblebee asked. Spiderboy shrugged.

"I think so, the one I grabbed was holding back it's power. I think they want to come back, but are afraid to, or they just can't. But I don't really know. I just hope no one finds the fragments before us, or that they don't alter us in some way, well not me but you guys." Spiderboy said as he began to swing a little.

**. . .**

"Lord Megatron! We have retrieved the new item I had noticed a few minutes ago, it is strange that it was on our very vessal." Starscream said handing the small top right arm of a spider to Megatron.

"Excellent!" Megatron said as his eyes began to glow a dark red.

**And there my friends was the first chapter of the second Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime. Hope you all enjoyed, please review and I'll see you all next time! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime. Vol 2.**

**Restore What's Undone**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy chapter 2 just as much. Enjoy!**

"Lord Megatron, we have located another one of those . . . fragments." Starscream reported to Megatron in the main room of the Nemesis "Shall I send a squad of vehicons to retreive it?"

"No, I shall abtain the fragment myself." Megatron said before walking out of the room.

**. . .**

"So, what are we looking for?" Ravage asked as the team walked out of the ground bridge before it closed behind them. Spiderboy turned to Ravage.

"We're looking for a spider's leg, on about the size of the ones on my chest. It's a part of me, a peice of my soul, so don't touch, just call out if you find it. Oh, and it might be glowing." Spiderboy said jumping towards the pyramids. The energy flux had come from ancient Egypt. The whole team was there, except for Ratchet who (as usual) had ground bridge duty.

("Wait for me Spiderboy.") Bumblebee beeped racing after Spiderboy who was already at one of the pyramids. Spiderboy grabbed Bumblebee's hand and quickly phased through the pyramid.

"How come Bumblebee always goes with Spiderboy?" Smokescrean asked as he and Ravage walked over towards a different pyramid. Bulkhead and Arcee went to the second last pyramid and Optimus went to the final pyramid.

"I don't know. . ." Ravage said, shrugging. Smokescrean looked at Ravage with a suspious look.

**. . .**

("I think we should tell them.") Bumblebee beeped as they walked down the old, dusty hall of the pyramid.("It's only fair. We've been a couple for over a month now, the least we should do is tell them the truth") Spiderboy didn't stop right there and then like Bumblebee expected, he just kept walking down the hall.

"You're right 'Bee. We should tell them, but not right away. Maybe after everything settles." Spiderboy says stopping in front of a wall, hyroglifics were written upon the wall. A spider was in the middle of the wall, it was practically glowing. Spiderboy reached out and touched it. The wall rumbled a litte before moving out of the way, revealing a secert passage way. "Jackpot!" Spiderboy says rushing in.

("Mason, wait!") Bumblebee calls out before going after Spiderboy.

**. . .**

"So we're looking for a spider leg, the size of one that is on Spiderboy's spider-simbol?" Bulkhead tried to explain to himself as he and Acree walked down a ancient stairway.

"Yep. That's what we're looking for." Arcee said before she stepped on a button. The stairway then turned into a slide, both auto-bots lost balance from the sudden change and slid down the slide.

"AAHHHH!" They both yelled as their speed increased. Both crashed into a wall as the slide ended.

"I hate these things." Arcee said getting up and off of Bulkhead. Bulkhead rubbed his forehead.

"Me too." He said as Arcee started down another hallway. "Hey! Wait for me!" Bulkhead said running after Arcee.

**. . .**

Optimus examined the hyroglifics.

"Fasinating." He said to himself as he slid his hand against the stone wall. His com-link then came on.

_"OPTIMUS! It's Spiderboy! Me and Bumblebee found the fragment, meet us outside in a few minutes, and bring the team. Spider-Sense?! BUMBLEBEE! NO!" _Spiderboy said over the com-link before hanging up. Optimus then called the rest of the auto-bots.

"Auto-Bots, outside NOW!" Optimus said racing out of the pyramid.

**. . .**

"LET HIM GO!" Spiderboy yelled leaping at Megatron, who was holding Bumblebee by the wrist.

"Give me the fragment, child. Or your precious scout will become scrap!" Megatron said squeezing Bumblebee's wrist hard. Spiderboy's grip on the frgament increases, his rage growing.

"No deal." Spiderboy said slowing down time around him, charging at Megatron. Megatron snapped Spiderboy back, into a wall.

"I do not believe you had choice in the matter." Megatron said throwing Bumblebee through the pyramid. The bot lands outside in the sand as Megatron grabs Spiderboy by the throat, lifting him up into the air. "Now, give me the fragment!"

"NEVER!" Spiderboy yells kicking Megatron outside. As Megatron lands outside in the sand, the auto-bots arrive on the scene. Spiderboy leaps out of the pyramid his stingers out. "You'll leave, NOW! Or I'll rip your spark out!" Spiderboy said, Megatron just chuckled.

"You believe you can rip my spark out?! Well . . ." Megatron said opening his spark chamber, revealing the spider fragment he had. ". . . try and take it!"

_He has a fragment! There must have been one on the Nemesis! Doesn't matter! I have three and he has one. Besides, I'm doing this for 'Bee! NO ONE HURTS HIM ON MY WATCH! They hurt him, I hurt them back, HARD! Simple as that._ Spiderboy thought leaping at Megatron's spark chamber. Megatron punches Spiderboy scross the face, shredding the part of his mask where his mouth was. _Okay, I'm mad!_ Spiderboy thought taking off his mask, placing it in his belt.

"So, you are finally taking off that stupid mask. Finally, I get to see your face, before I take your fragments, and rid this world of your pityful exisitence." Megatron said with an evil smirk. Spiderboy tightened his grip.

"That won't happen." Spiderboy said taking his mask back out of his belt. "I just wanted you to see the face of who, is going to kill you, before I snuff your spark." Spiderboy said putting on his mask.

"And is there any particular reason for this act of stupidity?" Megatron asked Spiderboy who glanced over at Bumblebee. "Ah, I see. I've harmed the only thing you've truely loved, you want revenge, right?" Megatron asked. Spiderboy grinned.

"That's right. I love Bumblebee. I'm not scared to say or admit it, not anymore. Because I know, whatever happens, we'll always be together. Not even death may separate us. I would give up my soul again for him, over and over." Spiderboy said, all four fragments in both Megatron and Spiderboy glowing a bright red.

"Well, it seems you have a great love for the scout. So I shall make both of your deaths quick and painless." Megatron said aiming his blaster at Spiderboy "Starting with you." Spiderboy doesn't move. Megatron fires at Spiderboy. Everything now seems to slow down. Spiderboy hears a loud beep coming closer. He looks over and sees Bumblebee racing in front of him.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Spiderboy yells as the scout gets hit with the blast instead of Spiderboy. "NOOOO!" Spiderboy races over, grabbing the bot's hand. " 'Bee! I-I'm SO sorry! This is ALL my fault. Oh god, 'Bee!" Tears now flooded Spiderboy's eyes, raining down onto the scout's dim optics.

"How sweet, now you will both die together!" Megatron said charging a blast at Spiderboy and Bumblebee. Spiderboy gets up and turns to Megatron.

"You, won't hurt him again!" Spiderboy said allowing Rage to take over.

"_Not even over our dead body! _" The symbiote hissed at Megatron. Megatron gets ready to fire before Optimus punches him in the face sending him flying into a pyramid. Arcee, Ravage, and Smokescrean race over to Bumblebee as Bulkhead and Optimus handle Megatron. Rage sinks back into Spiderboy's skin.

"You and he?!" Smokescrean said confused. Spiderboy nodded tears still pouring out of his eyes. "How lo-" Smokescrean began to ask before Spiderboy grows to auto-bot size and grabs Smokscrean by the throat.

"SHUT UP SMOKESCREAN! NOW ISN'T THE TIME! GET 'BEE BACK TO BASE! NOW!" Spiderboy yells before going back to his original size. Arcee looks down at Spiderboy.

"What about you?!" Arcee asks Spiderboy. Spiderboy only glances back at Arcee, Ravage and Smokescrean.

"I'm going to KILL Megatron!" Spiderboy says before racing towards the leader of the decepticons. Optimus and Bulkhead went flying back as a major pulse of energy from Megatron sent them flying back. Spiderboy caught the two of them with a telepathic grab. "Go back to base with the others, I'll handle Megatron." Spiderboy ordered. Optimus and Bulkhead nodded. Megatron laughed at Spiderboy as Optimus and Bulkhead ran back to the rest of the team.

"And what are you going to do to me?" Megatron asked Spiderboy as he changed his hieght to the same as Megatron's height.

"Well, let's see what cutting you open will do." Spiderboy said extending his stingers, racing towards Megtron. Megatron takes out his blade and tries to stab Spiderboy. spiderboy blocks the attack with one of his stingers. Megatron head-butts Spiderboy, sending him off balance. Spiderboy teleported behind Megatron and venom stung him. As the venom sting took affect Spiderboy retracted his stingers. He then ripped Megatron's spark chamber open. Spiderboy then grabbed the fragment and placed it into his chest. "I should end your life here and now. But, it isn't my place. It's Optimus' and I won't take that away from him, but know this Megatron. If I am near when you harm Bumblebee again, I WON'T be so generous." Spiderboy said walking away, leaving the decepticon in the sand.

**. . .**

Bumblebee opened his optics to see he was in his bedroom, lying down on his bed. He rubbed his forhead as he noticed Spiderboy sitting next to him.

("Mason? Why are we back at base?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy. The teenaged superhero didn't even look up at the scout. He just kept his eyes on the bed. Tears still pouring out of his eyes.

"It's my fault." Spiderboy said trying to hold back the tears. "You were hurt because of me, I'm SO sorry 'Bee. I should have known something like that was going to happen, or I should have . . ." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee shushed him.

("It isn't your fault. Everything isn't your fault. I took that risk, not you. I wanted to protect you.") Bumblebee explained. ("Mason, you have to stop carring the weight of the world on your shoulders.") Spiderboy sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. As always. But you were hurt because of me. I couldn't . . . wouldn't be able to live with myself with your death on my mind, every day for the rest of my life." Spiderboy explained to Bumblebee. "Oh, also they know about us. Oh wait, you already know don't you?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee. The bot nodded a gentle yes.

("I was barely concious when you said it, and when I saw Megatron was about to blast you, I couldn't allow that to happen.") Bumblebee beeped. ("And as for the others, well we'll deal with them when it comes along.") Spiderboy smilied.

"Yeah, I guess we will. Oh, and we got four out of ten fragments, six more to go!" Spiderboy said kissing Bumblebee on the cheek. "But, we'll get to that when it comes around, for now we're going to enjoy each others company." Spiderboy said softly before the two of them went to sleep.

**And there was chapter two of Restore what's undone. Hope you enjoyed, please review and I'll see you all next time! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime. Vol 2.**

**Restore What's Undone**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, sorry it wasn't too long, I had a lot of homework and I wanted to get at least one chapter done. But today I had half a day of school so I decided to try and make this chapter a little bigger. So please don't be upset if this chapter isn't that big. Anyways enjoy!**

"I wonder what they're saying right now." Spiderboy said lying down next to Bumblebee on Bumblebee's bed. The bot looked down at Spiderboy with his gentle optics.

("I bet they won't be mad or anything. They're just . . . shocked.") Bumblebee beeped trying to resure Spiderboy. There was a knock on the door. Spiderboy turned into stealth mode and crawled behind Bumblebee's head.

"I'm not here!" Spiderboy whispered, covering his lensed eyes.

"Bumblebee, Spiderboy, may I come in?" Optimus asked from the hall. There was a long silence, it lingered in the air, mocking Spiderboy. Finally Bumblebee sighed in defeat.

("Come in.") He beeped. Spiderboy exited stealth mode in shock before leaping to the ceiling. As Optimus walked in Spiderboy tried to go back into stealth mode, but for some reason he couldn't.

_Can't focus, too nervous! Heh, rhyme! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!_ Spiderboy thought as his stealth mode turned off and on, over and over. Spiderboy then noticed the silence in the room, he looked down at the two bots, who were looking back at him. _FRAG!_ Spiderboy thought panicing. He then sighed before dropping down to the bed. He bounced up and off the bed, into the air and then bounced off of Bumblebee's head, with a loud clanging sound.

("OW!") Bumblebee yelled as the pain quickly passed through him. Spiderboy rubbed Bumblebee's head.

"Sorry, 'Bee." Spiderboy said wanting to kiss it better, but stopped himself since Optimus was in the room.

"I just wanted to say, myself and the rest of the team aren't mad, just surprised. When you are ready to join us in the main room, we'll be ready to talk, with Jack, Miko and Raf out of the room." Optimus said ignoring what had just happened. Spiderboy and Bumblebee both nodded before Optimus left the room, shutting the door behind him. Spiderboy then kissed Bumblebee on the forehead.

"Sorry." Spiderboy repeated, patting Bumblebee on the shoulder. "Didn't mean to bounce off your head. Heh, whoops." Bumblebee chuckled a little.

("It's fine. We'd better get this over with huh?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as he got up. Spiderboy nodded hopping on Bumblebee's shoulder as they left the room.

**. . .**

"What have we learned so far?" Silas asked his head scientist. The scientist turned to Silas.

"We believe these fragments have some sort of cosmic power. They have a extremly high energy reading, and they seem to match some of the spider emblem that the super-human had when he invaded our base in New York*" The scientist said to Silas (Back in Spiderboy meets TFP: Spirits of Steel Chap. 13 -Mason).

"So, can we use them for our plans or not?" Silas asked the scientist. The scientist just nodded. A evil grin spread acrose Silas' face.

**. . .**

"So, how long have you two been . . . you know." Smokescrean asked, Spiderboy and Bumblebee just looked at each other for a moment, blank expressions covered the other's face, both thinking about how long they had been together.

"Since . . ." Spiderboy started, holding the word as he thought.

(" . . . The second week Spiderboy was first here, I think.") Bumblebee finished the sentence for Spiderboy.

"Yeah, around then." Spiderboy said agreeing with Bumblebee, both noding their heads, nervously.

"You two okay? You seem a bit . . . out of sorts." Arcee asked Spiderboy and Bumblebee. Both of them gave her a 'really' stare.

"We've been together in secret for a few months, then I spoil the big surprise and now we're ANWSERING you're questions. HOW DO YOU THINK WE FEEL?!" Spiderboy said a little annoyed before his head began to hurt like crazy. It felt like fireworks were going off in his mind. Spiderboy struggled in pain, trying to make the feeling go away. The strain was incredible! Spiderboy was amazed he hadn't passed out.

("MASON?! WHAT'S WRONG? IS IT YOUR SPIDER-SENSE?") Bumblebee asked concerned. Spiderboy shook his head.

"N-No, i-i-it's someth-thing else! Fragments! Sending me messages! I . . . AAAAAHHHHHHH." Spiderboy said before his body was covered in blazing flames. All of the auto-bots stepped away from Spiderboy as the heat increased.

("MASON!") Bumblebee beeped loudly in alarm, taking a step closer to Spiderboy. Spiderboy held his hand up signaling Bumblebee to stop

"S-Stay th-there 'Bee!" Spiderboy said as the flames formed a circle in front of Spiderboy's chest. The flames then phased through Spiderboy's chest, diappearing inside the superhero. "Okay, *sigh* you can come over now . . ." Spiderboy said before a vision flashed in his head. They were M.E.C.H.'s plans. Spiderboy grunted in pain, kneeling to the ground, the mental strain almost too much at once. "OW! The pain!" Spiderboy said loudly as Bumblebee kneeled in front of him.

("What is it?!") Bumblebee beeped concernly.

"M.E.C.H. have FOUR fragments! FOUR! HOW THE FUCK DID THEY GET FOUR?!" Spiderboy yells as Rage flows over him. "And they're . . . going after Jack, Miko, Raf, and Ms. Darby!" Spiderboy gets up and off the ground, with Rage under control. "God, that was a huge mental strain! Rage is going to support my phyisical stability until I recover, meanwhile I'm going to go and help the others, they're in danger and I can't just stand by and . . ." Spiderboy begins to say before Bumblebee cuts in.

("They have FOUR frgaments Mason. FOUR! You can't just go out and battle four peices of youself!") Bumblebee blurts, Spiderboy opens a reality portal. He looks at Bumblebee.

"There are four robots going after them, each one has a fragment. I CAN do this, on my own." Spiderboy says before walking into the portal. Bumblebee's door wings droop a little.

("Be careful.") Bumblebee beeps quitely as the portal closes.

**. . .**

"Well, this is nice." June said before taking a bite of her burger. June and Jack were at the now rebuilt K.O. Burger having lunch. Jack smiled a little.

"Yeah, it is." Jack said before taking a sip of his soda. His eyes widened as he spots two M.E.C.H. robots walking towards K.O. Burger. "Uh, Mom. We should go." Jack said pointing towards the window. June looks to what Jack is pointing at, her eyes widen too.

"_Targets located._" Both of the robots said as Spiderboy leaped off of a nearby building. He spun two fire-webs at the robots heads, melting them in seconds.

"Ever hear that takeout is bad for you?" Spiderboy asked as he pulled the two robots towards him. "It clogs the gears, and we don't want that now do we?" Spiderboy said as he phased his hands through the robots, grabbing their fragments and then placing the frgaments into his chest. Spiderboy then waved at Jack and June before activating his rocket boots and flying off.

"Well, that was good timing." June said before she and Jack went back to eating.

**. . .**

"Are we there yet?" Miko asked Fowler as they left Jasper, heading towards the base.

"No, not for at least ten minutes." Fowler said, keeping his eyes on the road. Miko just sighed with grief, looking out of the window.

"So why didn't the bots come and pick us up today?" Miko asked. Fowler was silent for a moment.

"There was an . . . WHAT IN THE NAME OF-" Fowler began to say before a M.E.C.H.-Bot landed in front of the car, crumbling the pavement beanth it. The car then sped out of control. Spiderboy then dive-bombed over from the sky, slow down time a little. He then spun a webline, snagging the car. He then activated his rocket boots, pulling the car away from the M.E.C.H.-Bot.

"Hold on!" Spiderboy yells as he flings the car down the road back towards Jasper. "There, now . . . GAH!" Spiderboy says as the M.E.C.H.-Bot tackles him in mid-air. Both crashed into the pavement. The bot holds Spiderboy to the ground with one hand and with the other grabs his head, pulling at it, hard. "AH!" Spiderboy yells in pain. "GET OFF ME!" Spiderboy kicks the M.E.C.H.-Bot off. Spiderboy gets up and puts his head back in place. "Ow! You BITCH!" Spiderboy said as he made an energy ball with his right hand. "Let's see how you handle a huge amount of cosmic energy!" Spiderboy says before firing a huge beam of cosmic energy. As the dust settles Spiderboy grabs the fragment, placing it back into his chest. "Now I've got seven frgaments." Spiderboy says as he places the fragment into his chest. "All that's left to do is save Raf! I have a funny feeling, this won't end well." Spiderboy says flying off.

**. . .**

"Okay mom, I'll be home soon. Love you two bye." Raf said before hanging up his phone, and placing it in his pocket. He then went back to racing his toy car around the wide paved area. Spiderboy landed on top of the bridge just above Raf.

"RAF!" Spiderboy yells, leaping off of the bridge, landing a few meters away from Raf. "You have to go home, NOW! You're in danger!" Spiderboy said picking up Raf's toy car and handing it too him. "I'll give you a ride home. And there's no time to explain just come with me!" Spiderboy says as his spider-sense went off. "Oh . . . scrap." Spiderboy says as the biggest M.E.C.H.-Bot landed a few feet away.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Raf yells as the M.E.C.H.-Bot aimed a laser at Spiderboy and Raf. As the bot fired it's laser Spiderboy made a giant bright blue force bubble. Spiderboy grunted in pain.

"Raf, get out of here, NOW!" Spiderboy yells before two other Spiderboys appeared. "We'll handle this!" All three Spiderboys said before racing towards the M.E.C.H-Bot. the bot smashs the two clones, they turned into smoke on impact. Spiderboy got behind the robot and placed a explosive on it's head. "Got ya!" Spiderboy said leaping off of the M.E.C.H.-Bot. The explosive went off as Spiderboy landed a few feet away. "Now for the fragme- WHOA!" Spiderboy says leaping out of the way of a missle. The M.E.C.H.-Bot had fired at him. The missle circled back and hit Spiderboy in the back, sending him flying through the air. Spiderboy crashed into the pavement, the robot began to walk towards Spiderboy.

"_Did you really think you could beat me as easily as the others?_" The M.E.C.H.-Bot asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy's eyes widened.

"Th-that voice! It can't be! Dark Spider?!" Spiderboy said in shock. The robot shook it's head.

"_No, I am Dark-Mech._" Dark-Mech said walking closer as his form changed into a cybernetic version of Dark Spider. "_I am a combination of the fragment's power and M.E.C.H.'s cybernetics, astonishing how well I've turned out isn't it?_" Dark-Mech explained as Spiderboy got off the ground, barely able to stand.

_Rage is too tired to take over, I'm about to overload. And not the good overload, the bad kind. The kind where my cosmic energy can destroy all of Jasper! Where I'm not whole I can't use too much cosmic energy at once, or I'll overload. But when I am whole I can use my powers to my hearts content._ Spiderboy thought as Dark-Mech stopped in front of him._ Got to end this soon, or me, the bots, all of Jasper and the world is doomed! WAIT! I can teleport us out of here! Into space where no one will be harmed._ Spiderboy thought, grabbing Dark-Mech's arm.

"_What are you doing?!_" Dark-Mech asked as Spiderboy teleported them outside of Earth's orbit.

**. . .**

"I'm saving the world, it's what we superhero types do." Spiderboy says as he and Dark-Mech arrive in outer-space. " And now . . . boom." Spiderboy said before a major amount of cosmic energy disperced.

"_NOOOOOO!_" Dark-Mech yells before he disappears forever. The fragment takes his place. Spiderboy takes the fragment and places it into his chest.

"There, now there are only two more to be found. And I'll be whole again. Now, I'm spent. I can't teleport back to Jasper, so there's only one other way. Man, this' gonna hurt!" Spiderboy said as he activated his rocket boots, flying towards the base. Spiderboy then began to burn up in the atmosphere. "ALMOST THERE! COME ON!" Spiderboy yells a few thousand miles above the base and falling fast, his costume burning up.

**. . .**

"That hurt." Spiderboy said as he got up from the crator that he had made. "How long was I out? It's night time now. OH MAAAANNN! MY COSTUME! It must have burnt up in the landing. It's all shredded! Oh well. At least it can fix itself." Spiderboy said before pressing a button on his left glove. The suit then repaired itself in a scond. "There, MUCH better. Now, to see how everyone's doing." Spiderboy said before phasing into the base.

**. . .**

"You haven't told him have you?" Spiderboy heard Smokescrean ask Bumblebee from the hallway.

("No, I haven't.") Bumblebee replyed sounding a little sad about the topic.

_What are they talking about?_ Spiderboy thought turning into stealth mode.

"You've gotta tell him 'Bee. He has a right to know!" Smokescrean said a little too sternly. Bumblebee sighed.

("I'm just . . . nervous about what he'll think.") Bumblebee beeped quitely. ("I mean it's bad enough it happened during that time, but if he finds out that what we did happened because I was in my heat cycle, not just because I love him, I always have loved him. I just . . . don't want to tell him I was in heat when it happened. At least not yet.") Bumblebee said nervously as Smokescrean folded his arms.

"You've gotta tell him." Smokescrean said as he left Bumblebee's room. Bumblebee flopped onto the bed sadly. Spiderboy teleported to the other end of the hallway and pretended to just come back.

" 'Bee? You awake?" Spiderboy asked knocking on the now closed door. Bumblebee opened the door.

("Hi Mason. Sorry, I was just drifting off.") Bumblebee beeped letting Spiderboy into the room. Bumblebee closed the door as Spiderboy jumped onto the bed. ("I love you Spidey.") Bumblebee beeped kissing Spiderboy on the forehead as he lay down next to him.

"I love you too 'Bee." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee drifted off to sleep. _He never told me about the heat cycles. Oh 'Bee, you must be so nervous to tell me. But you'll tell me when you're ready. Good night._ Spiderboy thought before drifting off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and I'll see you all next time! PEACE! Also sorry if some of the story didn't make sense, I've been tired lately and it has been effecting me ALOT, but I have been going over the story to see if its okay and I think it's good. So yeah, thanks for reading and reviewing guys and take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime. Vol 2.**

**Restore What's Undone**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

_Finally, some alone time!_ Spiderboy thought swinging above New York. Bumblebee, Ravage and Smokescrean were sent to check out some strange activity in a abandoned energon mine. Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee and Ratchet were back at base doing their usual things, and Jack, Miko and Raf were in school. Spiderboy saw his chance for some peace and quite, so he took it. _There's almost nothing better than a little swing around the big apple! Even though I would prefer being with 'Bee, but I know he has a lot on his mind, so I don't want him to be distracted. Besides, I've needed this since I battled Megatron back in Egypt, I just needed to just get out and into the fresh air, and not be battling bad guys!_ Spiderboy thought web-zipping towards a flag pole. Spiderboy bounced off of the flag pole, flying across the street, he then bounced off the building's wall and did a front flip, spinning a webline as he his head came closer to the ground than his feet, swinging off towards the Empire State Building. Spiderboy's spider-sense went off as he reached the top of the building. _Huh? Why's my spider-sense going off? A fragment?! MOVING?! But that would mean . . . scrap!_ Spiderboy thought before being tackled by Meagtron.

"I knew as soon as I had found this fragment that I would find you, you idiotic creature!" Megatron said, throwing Spiderboy at a nearby rooftop. Spiderboy crashs through the roof, landing on the top floor of the building, luckily no one was there. Spiderboy got to his feet as Megatron landed in front of him.

"I was kinda hoping for a rematch Megatron." Spiderboy said kicking Megatron in the face. Megatron grabs Spiderboy by the head, lifting him up into the air. Spiderboy squirmed as Megatron tightened his grip on Spiderboy's head.

"I assure you, our last encounter was just a mere . . . test run, this is the full course." Megatron said throwing Spiderboy through a wall. Spiderboy tumbles backwards, regaining his balance after a few moments. Spiderboy looks up as Megatron tackles him, both of them crashing through the final wall that was separating them from the streets below. Megatron transformed as soon as they had crashed. Spiderboy snagged Megatron with a webline.

_That fragment REALLY upgraded him, WAY more than the other one! But I can't let that stop me! I have to get the fragment before anyone gets hurt!_ Spiderboy thought as Megatron flw through small allyways, trying to shake Spiderboy off. Each time Spiderboy would hit something he would just tighten his grip.

"It appears I can not get rid of you like this. Perhaps another approach." Megatron said before flying straight upwards into the atmosphere.

_He's going to try and burn me up in the atmosphere! Have to stop him. _Spiderboy thought venoim stinging the webline. The venom sting traveled through the webline and stung Megatron _That had to sting. Aaaaand that was the weakest pun I have ever said._ Spiderboy thought as the venom sting took affect, forcing Megatron to transform. The two were falling towards Times Square and fast. Spiderboy grabbed Megatron by the leg and teleported away from New York.

**. . .**

"There's nothing here! Just rock and dirt and . . . AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Smokescrean yelled as a surim of bats came flying past. Ravage and Bumblebee burst out laughing. Smokescrean looked over at them annoyed. "Ha, Ha. Very funny."

"Lighten up Smokescrean! They were just bats." Ravage said as Spiderboy and Megatron teleported into the mine. "What the hell?!"

"Guys, I'll explain later but you have to go . . . NOW!" Spiderboy yelled as MEgatron awoke. The three auto-bots didn't even move, even as Megatron awoke behind Spiderboy.

("MASON! BEHIND YOU!") Bumblebee beeped loudly. Spiderboy turned around a split second before Megatron grabbed his head.

"AHHH!" Spiderboy yelled in pain as Megatron tightened his grip. Rage then began to leak out of Spiderboy skin, slowly flowing over him. Megatron grabbed Rage and ripped him out of Spiderboy. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Spiderboy and Rage wailed in pain, the forced separation too much for the both of them to bare. Megatron then threw Spiderboy at Bumblebee, Ravage and Smokescrean. Bumblebee caught Spiderboy in mid-air.

"Ahhh, yes. Symbiosis, I have missed this feeling! The control! _The POWER!_" Megatron yelled as Rage bonded with him. (Megatron's colors changed to primary red and secondary black -Mason)

"What should we . . ?" Ravage began to say before Spiderboy cut her off.

"We have to get out of here! We have to get out into an open area. Smokescrean head back to base and get something for me. It's on Bumblebee's desk. You'll know what it is when you see it." Spiderboy said leaping out of Bumblebee's arms. "And 'Bee, thanks for the catch." Bumblebee nodded before the four of them ran out of the mine.

"_FOOLS! You can not escape MEGATRON!_" Megatron yelled racing after them.

"How was he even able to merge with Rage?!" Ravage asked.

"The fragment is a peice of me, and it's inside Megatron. You do the math." Spiderboy said as they left the mine. "Ratchet! We need a ground bridge our coordinates NOW!" Spiderboy said over the com-link. Spiderboy, Bumblebee and Ravage faced the mine's entrance as Smokescrean ran through the ground bridge that had just opened behind them. "Ravage, your flamethrowers! They can weaken a symbiote! Intense heat hurts symbiotes the more intense the better!" Spiderboy told Ravage. Ravage nodded. " 'Bee, just fire at him, energon and symbiotes don't mix." Bumblebee nodded

("And what are you going to do?") Bumblebee beeped as Megatron came into view.

"I'm goin to wait for Smokescrean, without the experiment I finshed this morning we won't be able to beat Megatron!" Spiderboy explained.

**. . .**

Smokescrean rushed down the hallway as fast as he could, bursting through Bumblebee's room door.

"There!" Smokescrean practically yelled, grabing the giant spider-looking machine. "Hope this thing works." Smokescrean said racing back to the main room.

**. . .**

"_We will rip you all to peices!_" Megatron yelled, his now symbiotic tounge whipping wildly in the air. Spiderboy made a grossed out face.

"GOD! NO! JUST, NO!" Spiderboy yells as Ravage and Bumblebee open fire on Megatron. Megatron wails in the symbiote's pain. "Sorry Rage!" Spiderboy yells as Smokescrean races out of the ground bridge.

"Spidey!" Smokescrean yells throwing Spiderboy the spider-shaped machine. Spiderboy catchs the machine without even looking back.

"Thanks Smokey!" Spiderboy says as a enormous blade extends from the spider. "Spider-Saber online!" Spiderboy said holding the sword in the air like a power ranger. _Okay, that was dumb. _Spiderboy thought as he raced towards Megatron. "Hold your fire, I've got this!" Spiderboy yells slowing down time around him. Spiderboy then enhanced his super-speed, as he attacked Megatron. Millions of hits in a quater of a second. "Okay, time to take it up a notch!" Spiderboy says as the spider-saber lights on fire. Spiderboy leaps back towards Ravage, Bumblebee and Smokescrean, unslowing time around him. "Spider-Saber fire-strike! (Man, I feel like I'm a power ranger!)" Spiderboy says, racing towards a extremly weakened Megatron.

"_NOOOOOO!_" Megatron yells as Spiderboy slashes the spider-saber through him. Not a scratch was made but Meagtron was on fire. Rage leaked out of Megatron, now weak as ever. Spiderboy picked up and Rage before racing back to Bumblebee, Ravage, and Smokescrean.

"Take cover!" Spiderboy yells as the four of them take cover a split second before Megatron explodes. Rage rebonds with Spiderboy as the four of them walk over towards the remains of Megatron, the fragment peice awaiting them. "There, now to fix what I did." Spiderboy said as he placed the fragment into his chest. His eyes glowed as the explosion undid itself, reforming Megatron. Megatron was now completely intact, but still knocked out.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Smokescrean yelled at Spiderboy. Spiderboy shook his head.

"You don't get it do you? I have to preserve things, or at least try. And besides, it still isn't my place to kill Megatron. It's Optimus'. And besides, we got what we needed to get! That's a win to me!" Spiderboy explained to the three of them. Bumblebee and Ravage nodded, understanding what Spiderboy had said. Smokescrean just gave him a blank stare. "Nevermind. Let's just go back to base." Spiderboy says as they walked through the ground bridge.

**. . .**

("Um, Mason . . . there's something I need to tell you . . . what are you doing?!") Bumblebee beeped as he walked into his room. He found Spiderboy destroying the spider-saber.

"Destroying something that wasn't supossed to be made. Anyways, what did you wanna tell me?" Spiderboy said looking up at Bumblebee. Bumblebee paused for a moment, nervous about how to say it.

("Y-You know when we were on that rooftop in New York. Well, um . . .") Bumblebee began to say before Spiderboy shrunk him down to human size. ("Why'd you do that?!") Bumblebee asked extremly surprised. Spiderboy then kissed Bumblebee, taking the bot completly off guard.

"I know what you're going to say 'Bee. I know you were in your heat cycle." Spiderboy said, separating from Bumblebee for air. The bot blinked twice, processing this.

("YOU KNEW?!") Bumblebee beeped loudly. Spiderboy nodded.

"Well, not until yesterday, when I over heard you and Smokescrean, also next time close your door when you're talking about stuff like that." Spiderboy said before kissing Bumblebee again. This time Bumblebee was the one who separated from the kiss.

("But, aren't you at least upset?") Bumblebee asked. Spiderboy just gently smiled.

"No, of course not 'Bee. It's natural, everything and everyone gets those cycles. Heck, Rage is one of the hardest to control during those times, and me. Well, lets just say I'm the hardest to control." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee hugged him tightly. Spiderboy wrapped his arms around Bumblebee.

("I was afraid I was going to loose you.") Bumblebee beeped sadly. Spiderboy grinned a little.

"You can never loose me 'Bee." Spiderboy said softly before the two separated. There was a long silence between them. "So, you wanna . . . you know." Spiderboy asked Bumblebee. The bot nodded excitedly. Spiderboy smiled. "Well, let me lock the door." Spiderboy said webbing the door shut. Spiderboy then grabbed Bumblebee and leaped onto the bed. "Now, let the fun begin!" Spiderboy said before kissing Bumblebee deeply.

**End of Chapter 4, hope you all enjoyed, please review and stay tuned for the next Chapter. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime. Vol 2.**

**Restore What's Undone**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was alot of fun to make. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last and please review after you read this, no bad/mean reviews please and ENJOY!**

_Man, I'm beat!_ Spiderboy thought getting up from where he lay. _It's just one of those days where you don't wanna get up and out of bed. _Spiderboy jumped off of the bed and spun a webline towards the door way. _Bumblebee's not in bed. So he's in the main room._ Spiderboy swung into the hallway and towards the main room. _I wonder when we're going to find the final fragment. Oh well, we'll find it when we do!_ Spiderboy thought as he landed in the main room.

"Good mornin' everyone!" Spiderboy said stretching his arms.

("Good morning Spidey.") Bumblebee beeped, not even looking over at Spiderboy. He was playing halo 4 against Ravage.

"Who's winning?" Spiderboy asked, leaping up to the two. Bumblebee raised his hand quickly for Spiderboy to see then lowed it, returning to the game. "Well go 'BEE!" Spiderboy said happily.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Ravage blurted out as Bumblebee sniped Ravage's spartan. Spiderboy chuckled a little.

"End the game, I wanna play too! Just to show you what this spider can do!" Spiderboy said grabbing a human sized controller. Bumblebee ended the game so Spiderboy could join. As the match begun Spiderboy became really focused. "You're both goin' down!" Spiderboy said as the match begun. In five seconds he found Ravage. He threw a sticky grenade at Ravge, sticking her in the face.

"OH COME ON!" Ravage yelled as the sticky exploded. Spiderboy chuckled a little. He found a sticky detinater.

"YES!" Spiderboy then turned around and saw Bumblebee's spartan. He fired the sticky detinater, hitting Bumblebee's spartan in the chest. Spiderboy then ran away.

("What are you doing?") Bumblebee asked not paying attenion to his radar. Ravage snuck up behind Bumblebee, assinating him. As soon as Ravage assinated Bumblebee's spartan the sticky exploded, killing Ravage too.

"OH MY GOD! COME ON!" Ravage yelled extremly annoyed. Spiderboy burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HHHHUUUUUUUUUUU! That was SO funny!" Spiderboy said loudly as he shot Bumblebee's spartan in the head with a sniper.

("Oh come on!") Bumblebee beeped annoyed!

**. . .**

It had been three hours since they had started to play. Spiderboy had won all of the matchs and completely destroyed Bumblebee and Ravage in halo 4.

"I win again!" Spiderboy said putting the controller down. "That was fun! But now . . ." Spiderboy began to say as a reality portal opened in the middle of the room. Trina walked out of the portal, Spiderboy jumped over towards his mother. "Hey mom! What are you doing here?" Spiderboy asked Trina as he landed in front of her.

"The final fragment is not in this universe my son. It is in another. It is in the hands of a child. You must go now!" Trina explained to Spiderboy.

"Can you give me one moment." Spiderboy asked his mother. Trina nodded. Spiderboy paused time around him and Bumblebee. He then jumped up next to Bumblebee. "I can't bring you with me 'Bee." Spiderboy said sadly. Bumblebee looked at him puzzled.

("Why not?") Bumblebee beeped unhappily. ("Why can't I . . ." Bumblebee began to beep before Spiderboy raised his hand, symboling for the bot to be silent for a moment. Bumblebee stopped talking.

"I can't bring you with me for three reasons. Reason one, there is already a Bumblebee in that universe and two I need to do this alone. And finally you have stuff you need to do here. But don't you worry your pretty little head about it, I'll be back soon, because I always find a way back." Spiderboy said before leaping up to Bumblebee's cheek kissing him. "See you later 'Bee!" Spiderboy called out as he unfroze time, entering the portal. As the portal closed Trina disappeared.

("Bye Spidey. Be careful.") Bumblebee beeped quitely, a tear slid down his face plate.

**End of the story! Hope you enjoyed, sorry this chapter wasn't long but I wanted this done before school, so here it is. Also the adventures of Spiderboy meets continue in . . . "Spiderboy meets Transformers Rescue Bots: Heroes to the Rescue!" So stay tuned for that and please review. Also this thursday (the 28th of march) I'm going over to my relative's house for the weekend. So I'll be back around sunday or monday or even tuesday! I don't know. But anyways take care guys, please stay tuned for the next Spiderboy meets, please review and I'll see you next time! PEACE!**


End file.
